An interaction scenario may be an animated scene in a video game, in which one or more game characters perform certain coordinated animations. In one embodiment, an amination may be a sequence of 3D skeleton animation frames, which when played back-to-back, create the illusion of movements of an interactive video game character. A transitional animation may allow a game character to blend (e.g., rotate, translate, change posture, etc.) from a current gameplay position into a new position determined by the interaction scenario.